1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus for dusting or cleaning, and more particular to power driven apparatus for dusting or cleaning.
2. Prior Art
The cleaning of homes, commercial office building or other similar structures has provided the cleaning industry with many challenging dusting or cleaning issues. One such issue is removing the dust from narrow ledges, such as floor molding, wainscoting and other similar structures so that it can be vacuumed and removed from the building. Other such difficult dusting structures would include various crevices and corner areas common in these structures. Also three-dimensional decorative areas in furniture contained in these structures or on the edge of paintings, taperistries or other wall mounted art objects are further examples of problem areas. Currently, it is necessary to use rags or other cloth materials to hand rub the dust catching areas. This is a very time consuming process that in many cases achieves unsatisfactory results. Another time consuming situation occurs when dusting table or desk surfaces having various small objects positioned on the surfaces. In such situations it necessary to either remove or otherwise secure the objects before the surfaces are dusted in order to avoid breakage of the objects or knocking them to the floor.
Safety and other issues arise when trying to dust areas that are above the reach of the cleaning person that requires the person to climb a ladder to reach the areas, or near the floor that requires the cleaning person to stoop or get on their knees to reach the areas. In addition to the safety issues, the dusting process is very time consuming.
It would also be beneficial to the cleaning industry if a device was constructed that not only dusted, but could also be utilized to polish or clean the structure. Another beneficial feature for a device needed by the cleaning industry would be the ability not only to dust, but also to clean a wide variety of surfaces so as to service multi-purpose functions. A still further beneficial feature would be the ability to utilize the device around electrical outlets or to dust and clean electrical components of equipment while minimizing the risk of shocking the person utilizing the device. Another beneficial feature would be the ability to utilize the device to also clean exterior surfaces such as concrete driveways or car rims or similar surfaces.